Merlin and Mordred
by merdred
Summary: Alternative story beggining at S05E02 when Mordred becomes a knight of Camelot. Slow build up of friendship/romance relationship between Merlin Mordred
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Applause was echoing in the great hall when king Arthur honored young knight - the person who saved his life, sir Mordred. There was no greater honor than to serve as a knight of Camelot. Standing in front of Arthur, Mordred remembered that he is the first and the only knight there ever was coming from the Druid people. Pendragon family caused so much harm to druids because of use of magic, but now perhaps is the time for the new era, where everyone will be equal and not persecuted just because of what they are. Mordred believed in Arthur.

Young Mordred accepted king's honors and left the hall with great pride. Touched by what king just did for him, he stood by the window of the empty room thinking about what he achieved.

„Here.", he heard familiar voice in the room when he started taking his red cloak off. It was Emrys. „Let me help you with that."

Merlin came to him and took his cloak off. Mordred doubted his motives. He never forgave him for what he's done to him many years ago. Emrys was not his friend. But maybe, he thought, time has come to put this behind...for now, at least. Camelot wasn't the right place for two wizards to declare war on each other. „Thank you.", he said.

„You know...if Arthur knew you had magic things would be...very different.", Emrys said. He was surely speaking from his own experience. He knew king too well, he served him for many years. And yet, he succeded to keep his magic secret. Mordred was amazed how he could pretend for so long in front of everyone. „Tell me something...", Emrys said again, obviously intrigued by new Mordred. He didn't expect him to save Arthur's life by killing his own once dear friend and ally, Morgana. Merlin wished to believe that there is something different about him, that he will be true to his word...a loyal knight.

„Of course.", Mordred said politely. He didn't want to be questioned by Emrys. Maybe they were on the same side once again, but Mordred could never trust Emrys.

„You saved Arthur's life." Merlin sounded amazed by him. He sure was thankful to him, Mordred couldn't see any trace of suspicion in his eyes. „Why?"

„Because Arthur is right.", he replied. „The love that binds us is more important than the power we wield. Morgana had forgotten that." He touched something in Merlin. Maybe he could gain his trust. After all, they were the only magicians in Camelot. If they could trust each other, maybe even be allies and friends...but then, a little bit of hatred filled Mordred's heart. Now he felt silly to even think about it. Not after Emrys did to him, when he was only a boy running for his life.

Merlin stood in the room looking very anxious.

„What is it?", Mordred asked him.

„T-there's something I need to tell you." It was obviously something very important to him, judging by the way he looked at Mordred. „Not here.", Merlin said when he saw two guards coming in the room they were in. „Follow me."

This better be good, Mordred thought. It was suspicious enough for him to be seen with king's servant going through weird parts of the castle. Merlin led him deep into castle's chambers. They were going somewhere they shouldn't be. Without word, Mordred followed Merlin. He knew this wasn't some kind of trap, Emrys wouldn't risk their secret of magic to be revealed if he tries to kill him. Emrys was smarter than he looked and he was very good at keeping secrets, his own especially. „Where are you taking me, Emrys?"

„You will find out soon enough."

Emrys led him into some kind of cave beneath the castle. It was deep down in the Earth and hidden from the outside world. Something was kept in here safely guarded. But where were they? Merlin stood at the edge of the entrace into cave, looking at the giant rock and the dark emptiness of the cave in front and beneath them.

„In this cave the Great Dragon was imprisoned. Before I set him free, he told me many things. About events that already happened and many of them that could still happen...he told me about prophecy.", Emrys said looking in Mordred's eyes. Mordred could see wisdom, something he felt long time ago in him, before he betrayed him. There was something else too.

Mordred felt the air coming from somewhere but he didn't know where from. Cave was enormously big. Merlin's words echoed through the cave, but he trusted they were alone. No one will hear them speaking. „Prophecy?"

Emrys was being nervous again. „Prophecies can tell one of many futures..nothing is certain. I made a mistake trusting that it is." In his eyes Mordred could see strange sorrow and remorse.

„What's wrong?", Mordred asked him not understanding what is he talking about. He didn't know about any prophecy.

„Nothing. And everything.", Emrys said. „That prophecy told about you and Morgana united in evil. It said that you will bring destruction of Camelot."

Mordred was shocked by what he heard. There was prophecy about him he didn't know nothing about. Why would he bring destruction of Camelot, how could he do that back then even if he wanted to? „I see."

„That's why..", Merlin said, „That's why I tried to prevent you from escape. I was young and naive. I'm sorry."

Mordred held his torch in front of Merlin's face to clearly see him. Even _Merlin_, who had yet to become greatest sorcerer of all time made a mistake. He was speaking the truth. But why now? Was it possible that he truly felt some kind of remorse because of what he did to him? Emrys was ready to protect Arthur and Camelot with his life, it was his destiny. Mordred knew that. Thinking he was the enemy of Camelot, it's no wonder why Emrys tried to kill him. „Now you see that I'm not your enemy, but you still fear me, don't you?" Mordred's ambiguous smile confused Merlin, he still didn't trust him completely, even though he saved king's life. Maybe he wasn't Arthur's enemy, but he was very powerful and dangerous. Merlin saw what he could do...his magic is even more powerful than Morgana's, he could be his good ally or worst enemy. „You have nothing to fear from me, _Emrys_. We are the kin, you and I. For better or worse.", Mordred said finally when his smile suddenly disappeared leaving Merlin in doubt. Slowly Mordred walked to the exit of the cave with only torch lighting his way back.

„Are you coming?", he asked Merlin who still stood in place watching Mordred leaving as if he was waiting to decide wheater he will trust him or not.

„Let's go.", Merlin replied leaving darkness of the cave behind them.

**2**

„Gwaine, wait.", Merlin said running after him through down the steps. „How..where are you going now?"

Gwaine smiled at Merlin and gave him a bit suspicious look. „Let's see...first I have to go with Arthur in some village at the border to arrest notorious outlaw who used magic to transform a herd of cattle into herd of flying monsters. Apperently they ate two villages and they threaten to eat entire Camelot."

„I don't think that's possible. Are you sure tha-„

„Merlin, I'm joking. We have a training in the woods, Arthur will probably call you soon enough to polish his armor..or something like that.", Gwaine said walking fast in hurry. He would be surprised if he knew just how many duties Merlin's job of king's servant demands. „You should see Mordred, he's proven himself a skilled swordsman. We're glad to have him with us."

„Mordred...", Merlin repeated. Just few days ago he came in Camelot, but it seemed like months. „Do you think he can be trusted...I mean, he worked with Morgana..."

„Well...", Gwaine didn't know enough about Mordred. Only thing he knew is that he saved king's life. „If Arthur trusts him, so do I. Why?"

Merlin look troubled. Mordred saved Arthur's life, yes. And he killed Morgana. That should be enough, but... "Nothing. You're right. Sorry to bother you."

„Anytime, Merlin. Anytime...", Gwaine dissapeared among crowd in the lobby of the castle.

Merlin followed him in the woods. Training of knights already begun, but there was no sight of Arthur. „Where's Arthur?"

Sir Leon was fighting Percival with an axe. Percival was protecting himself with a huge wooden shield he held with ease. „He's busy. Troubles at the south border. He's expecting messanger from the Lot's kingdom."

Merlin didn't notice someone is missing. He knew knights too well, every one of them was there, but then he noticed Mordred coming. _Mordred_. As if he knew Merlin was thinking about him, Mordred smiled at him from far distance. This time, his smile was more friendly, even though still very hard to read. _„EMRYS." _Merlin heard Mordred's voice speaking softly in his head, but when he looked at him he saw Mordred looking at entirely different direction, he was fighting Gwaine. So, he still could do that. Many druids could speak like that to each others, but this was the first time Merlin heard that voice coming from this new and older Mordred he liked better. Merlin decided he should keep an eye on him. There's no reason for him to be suspicious, but he had a hunch...Mordred is up to something, he was sure of it.

**3**

It was late and Merlin's work for Arthur was almost done. After defeat of Morgana, he finally had a few days of rest, if that means doing nothing but hundreds of small tasks for Arthur. But at least he could be at peace for some time, there were no monsters or strange creatures of magic that threatened them anymore. Streets of Camelot were dark and empty and only light was coming from houses. Merlin entered Gaius' house and shut the door, leaving darkness of the night.

„Merlin.", familiar voice said. It was Mordred. Merlin couldn't believe what he just saw, he was sitting at the table having dinner with Gaius. They seemed to enjoy talking to each other. There's no doubt they were talking about recent events. Mordred smiled at him.

„What are you doing here?", Merlin asked him. He was strangely dressed, not like a knight. He wore green cloak, like the one he had when he was only a boy. Mordred looked at Merlin without saying anything.

„Mordred came here to see you. You were at work, so I asked him to stay until you're back and have some dinner. Do you want some?", Gaius asked, obviously having no problem with Mordred being in his house. Mordred looked at Merlin and smiled, not moving his gaze from him.

„I'm starving." Merlin tried to avoid Mordred's eyes, but when finally he looked at him he realized how strange they are now. Before, in them Merlin could see peace and wisdom of a child, but always with some hatred and fear. Now he saw only joy and curiosity.

„Mordred, I am very glad you came to our home. Every friend of king Arthur is our friend.", Gaius said to Mordred.

„Thank you, Gaius.", Mordred finally said. He was very quiet all the time, but it seemed his presence was always most active in the room. When he spoke, everything around went very quiet.

„Isn't that right, Merlin?", Gaius asked while Merlin was being preoccupied with eating and trying not to look at Mordred. Gaius thought Merlin wasn't polite to their guest, not knowing Mordred couldn't care less about that. „Merlin?"

„Oh..yeah...very glad.", Merlin said at once. „So, Mordred...why, why did you came to see me?"

Mordred now looked at the table smiling and looking nervous. „To thank you for your guidance through the castle these days. I'd be lost without you." Gaius looked at the boys with suspicion, but he didn't think they were hiding something, even though situation felt extremely awkward.

„You're welcome.", Merlin said. But then, Mordred revealed true nature of his visit by talking into Merlin's mind with very calm and gentle voice with strangely pleasant feeling to it.

„_Emrys. We have to meet tonight. Out of the gates of Camelot. There are things you must know."_


	2. Chapter 2

Mordred left their home some time ago, so Merlin and Gaius went to sleep at later hour than usual. Gaius fell asleep some time ago and Merlin could hear him snoring through his room's open door. He didn't even think about falling asleep now. Mordred's visit left him curious and he had to meet him in the forest as soon as possible. What did he want from Merlin, what could have been so important? Merlin slowly got out of his bed and dressed in absolute silence. If Gaius saw him leaving home in the middle of the night, Merlin wouldn't be able to get out without having to answer some questions to him. He trusted Gaius, yes, but even he wasn't sure why he's going to meet Mordred now, so what was he supposed to tell Gaius? That even though he can't trust Mordred, boy did something to his mind the moment he came in Camelot. He didn't want to admit it, but being around Mordred was like being home. _„We are kin, you and I. For better or worse." _Gaius also knew about him being sorcerer, but being with Mordred was something different.

Merlin walked out of the house in the dark night and followed the path that led out of the city. He was without a horse, so it took some time to reach destination where Mordred waited him. _„ Don't walk any further. We'll be safe here." _Merlin turned around not seeing any sign of Mordred being near. Forest was very quiet. When he heard someone's footsteps in the dark, moonlight shined the ground and he saw Mordred walking towards him.

„You finally came.", boy said out loud in his voice when Merlin noticed just a little, barely noticable, smile appeared on his cheek. Then suddenly his face looked emotionless again. „I wouldn't bother you to come here if it wasn't neccessary."

„I know.",Merlin said. One look at Mordred was enough to see something's up. „What's all this about then?", Merlin asked him. Even though Mordred was powerful, it could be seen something's troubling him by the way he spoke and how nervous he was. Merlin realized how fragile he was at that moment, despite the fact he was stronger and better in combat than most men he knew and saw in battle, both with sword and magic.

Mordred looked around them to see if they're alone once more, then came closer to Merlin. „As strange as it may seem to you now, you are the only person I can trust with something..." It wasn't easy for Mordred to ask Emrys' help again, especially knowing he was doubting him and watching his every move. „It's about my people. Some of them were taken by bandits. My sister is with them."

Merlin was very surprised by everything he said. „Your sister...when? Why didn't you tell Arthur?"

„I couldn't. I know these bandits, they are tribe of bloodthirsty savagers and...I fear they harmed her.", Mordred said. „Some of my people are using magic. By asking Arthur and others to help free them is risk I cannot take."

„I understand.", Merlin said. „I'll help you."

Mordred smiled at him with his eyes full of wonder. He looked at Merlin for some time. „Thank you, Merlin. I will not forget this."


End file.
